


Wednesdays Past

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Description of Mental Illness, F/F, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Psychiatric Hospitals, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marielle Lovescu's schizophrenia first manifested symptoms when she was two years old, and since then she has been in and out of psychiatric hospitals all her life. Whenever her obscenely wealthy, emotionally unreachable parents get tired of her being around, they ship her off to the hospital again. </p><p>A year ago, Sophie Grayson bore witness to a school shooting in which she lost all but two of her friends and nearly died herself. In the months since then, she's developed PTSD and fallen into a deep depression. Her dreams are filled with gunfire and she wakes up screaming every time she falls asleep.</p><p>The two of them meet in Clover Hills Psychiatric Hospital and hate each other instantly.</p><p>Or, a collection of short one-shots about two of my OCs and their relationships with each other, themselves, and the people around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who's neurodivergent and mentally ill myself, I'm making a great effort to handle the subjects of mental illness in this collection very carefully, but if I do say or do something ableist, please correct me, because chances are I just didn't know.
> 
> Also, a note to whoever might read this- there's really no story here, most of these chapters are just going to be character notes in the form of a fic, or just descriptions of the two. So there really isn't going to be a plot at all, sorry, I'm just trying to flesh out my characters more.

Marielle's family has unholy amounts of money, Sophie's is decidedly middle-class. Sophie's family loves and cares for her, and constantly tries to do their best by he; Marielle's parents are distant, barely more than strangers, and whenever they get tired of having to deal with the symptoms of her schizophrenia, or even just tired of having her around, they ship her off to the psych hospital.

The two of them look odd together, a pair of opposites, so it really was no wonder they hated each other at first sight. Sophie is a being made of the harsh light of an interrogation room lamp, sharp edges, and hard angles. Her hair is cloudlike and curly, not quite an Afro, falling too gently and curling too loosely for that, but it's a pale cinnamon red-brown, and it's certainly voluminous. Sophie's wide nose bears a single silver stud set with a chip of red glass, and her features are pinched, sharp, and fragile-looking, but she carries on her face a wicked razor-toothed grin and a light in her eyes that says you'd better watch out. The skinny girl is 5'4" and rail-thin, with cats-eye glasses and a cane, her eyes nearly sightless but her perception keen regardless.

To contrast, Marielle is made of rounded curves and soft, pale skin, with a delicate face like a priceless doll's, her smile closed-lipped, dreamy, and seemingly benign, and though she too carries a glint of trouble in her blue eyes, far too often they're too unfocused and cloudy with an excess of sedatives and antipsychotics to hold much of a spark. Her pale skin looks like porcelain against her mane of thick, curling black hair, and she often is dwarfed by her cloud of hair, her hourglass figure hidden away in the tresses. Her nose is small and perfectly placed in the center or her face, her eyes large and expressive, her mouth a perfect cupid's bow, small and dainty and just like a doll's. She's five feet even, a perfect number to describe a perfect girl.


	2. Chapter 2

"I never thought I'd still be alive in 2015," the pale girl said quietly, her large nose pressed against the glass. It was January second, and the two of them stood in the hallway just outside the commons area, staring out the window, watching snow fall lightly, dusting the hospital grounds with white as some Hallmark Christmas movie played on the TV in the room behind them.

Sophie nodded solemnly, her ringlets bobbing thoughtfully, "I didn't think I would be either, but here we both are," she said, turning to look at her companion. She smiled warmly at the other girl, despite the. "Congratulations on making it this far. I'm glad you're still here."

Marielle looked startled, tearing her eyes away from the window and the scene below them to look at Sophie. As always, Marielle's eyes were a little unfocused, due to her heavy medication, but Sophie could see her friend's eyes misting up. "No one's ever said that to me before." She paused for a moment. "Do you really mean it?"

It was Sophie's turn to look surprised- and then sad. It made her heart hurt to think about the way Marielle's family treated her. Her own family was so different from her friend's, it appalled her to hear that any parent could resent their child as much as Marielle's did. "No one's ever told you they're glad you're still alive? They should. Of course I mean it. I think it's the most wonderful thing in the world that you're still alive."

The normally sullen girl smiled, blinking hard to keep the tears from falling. "It makes me happy to hear that. Thank you."

The two returned to watching the snow fall in comfortable silence. Though the glass just inches from them was cold, the space between them felt warmer.


End file.
